


Credits

by Bayyvon



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, You Have Been Warned, i dont know how to use tags, i need more teacher au's in my life ya feel me?, student!sarah, teacher!jareth, there may be smut, warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is struggling and distracted in English, and her attractive twenty something teacher Jareth offers his assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credits

Sarah sighs, her nose hidden behind her sultry red copy of The Labyrinth, trying desperately to focus on what -Mr. King- Jareth was saying to the class about Shakespearian sonnets or something; or maybe it was grammar today..... she really wasn't sure /why/ he let the class use his first name, but she didn't care. Right now, she cared about how the girl was going to defeat the Goblin King; even though she already knew, but it still gave her that feeling of-

"Sarah." The blond, British, baritone English teacher snaps at her. "Do pay attention." He snatches the book from her, mindful to keep it open so she wouldn't lose her page. He notices highlighted words, and grins. A little fun never hurt, right? "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle," Jareth pauses a moment to smirk at her from behind the book, challenging her with his eyes, clearly self satisfied with the way that Sarah begins to look at her desk and blush with ferocity. "Beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great."

"You have no power over me" she finishes bitterly for him, leaning forward to hide her face in her arms.

He continues to smirk at her as he walks up to his desk, setting the book down, but not before dogearing the page, and he goes back to his lecture. "Now, as I was saying-"

Sarah sighs, sitting up and placing her chin on her fist, doodling in the margins of her notes.

/"Sarah!"/ Her slight friend Hoggle hisses at her. /"You're gonna get a detention! Stop doodlin' an' pay attention!"/

"What was that?" Jareth turns his head, a confident smirk playing in the edges of his thin lips.

"Nothin'." Hoggle insists and Didymus chuckles.

"I see." Jareth rolls his mismatched eyes, and goes back to scribbling notes onto the board.

***

"Sarah," Jareth waves her over after the bell has rung, signaling the end of the day. "A word?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah. Sure." Sarah nods, brushing dark hair from her green eyes, setting her stuff back down on the nearest desk. "What did you want to talk about Mr-"

"Please, call me Jareth." He insists as he sits behind his desk, rolling a clear orb around as he grades papers, his blue and brown eyes flicking from the crude, handwritten essays to her.

"Uhm, alright." Sarah pauses a moment. "What did you want to talk about, Jareth?" She asks.

"Much better." He grins at her, ceasing his grading to finally meet her eyes without distraction. "Do you not like my class, Sarah?" He asks, still absently rolling the orb around her his slender fingers.

Sarah tries not to stare at his hands as he does this, and she sighs. "Oh, no, no no! It's not that!"

"Do you not like /me/ then?" He stops rolling the ball around, finally able to stop her incessant staring at his hands.

"Oh, no! I do, I do, you're my favorite teacher!" The brunette insists, "I just, I get distracted is all." She blushes under his gaze that never seems to leave hers.

"I could assist you, if you wish." Jareth offers as he steeples his fingers in front of his mouth, tapping his thumbs together idly. "These things /are/ a large portion of your grade."

"I would appreciate that, thank you." Sarah smiles softly at him, suddenly remembering she didn't have her book. "Mr.-" Sarah clears her throat, correcting herself. "Jareth, could I have my book back?"

"Book....." He remembers the red book tucked away in his bottom left drawer, and inches the rolling chair back, stretching to retrieve it.

A strip of skin on his back is exposed when he does this, and Sarah bites her lip. It was no secret that the man was attractive, especially to her, and she shakes her head at herself. She's being foolish. He comes back up, handing her the book, and he smiles softly. "Is after school alright?"

"Yeah, yeah that's great!" She nods eagerly. Not only would she -hopefully- be able to understand grammar and Shakespeare, but she'd get to spend every day after school with her attractive English teacher.

***

"I don't get it." Sarah groans, setting her head in her hands.

"What aren't you getting? The grammar, or the Shakespeare?" Jareth asks, placing what he hopes to be comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Any of it." She sighs with an exasperated expression. "Can I do something else? I'll do extra credit for the rest of the year, heck, I'll do essays, or something! Just don't make me Romeo and Juliet!" She begs, her hands clinging loosely to the man's arm, green eyes big and pleading.

"I would offer, Sarah, but I am afraid I cannot do that." The Brit sighs, running a hand across the back of his neck. "If I offer it to you, I must offer it to everyone."

Sarah's hopeful expression drops, and she lowers her hands from the English teacher's arm, and goes back to trying to translate Juliet's monologue.

"However," Jareth takes the unfinished, wadding it up into a paper ball. "Seeing as it /is/ close to finals, I will allow it. Just this once." He smiles at her with an understanding, biting his lip at her when her face becomes alight with something akin to joyful relief.

"Thank you, Jareth!" Sarah cries, throwing her arms around him.

"You're welcome, Sarah." Jareth chuckles. "Let me drive you home?" He offers.

"Oh. Oh! I've got my keys.... I think." Sarah searches around for them, coming up short. "Let me check my locker... maybe Hoggle left my spare set in there."

She quickly runs down to her locker, and Jareth tries and ultimately fails at not watching her go, with her brown hair bouncing along her back, spilling across her bare shoulders as she disappears down the stairs to fetch her keys, and some selfish part of him hopes she won't find them. Once more, she comes up short, grumbling about her friend and his misplacement of /her/ things and his poor car borrowing skills.

"A ride would be nice." She smiles, gathering her things and putting them into her bag.


End file.
